bloodbrothers2fandomcom-20200216-history
Old Daily Chapters
Overview As of 01.14.2016 new daily missions were added with better rewards divided by the specific classes - Melee, Ranged, Cavalry. After each dungeon there is a Spirit reward varying from 1 to 6*. As of patch 2.4.0 new Daily Chapters have been added with farm-able 4* (Epic) Commanders. Each daily chapter has two opposing races, with four missions per race. Each mission has a racial bonus for the opposing race - for example: in Monday's Highlanders vs. Darklanders, Highlander commanders will have a bonus on Darklander missions, and vice versa. Bonuses start at 10% for mission 1, up to 50% for mission 4. Daily Chapters Sunday - Goblin Gatekeepers Goblin = ' ' Goblin I : Show Capturables ---- Goblin II : Show Capturables ---- Goblin III : Show Capturables ---- Goblin IV : Show Capturables ---- |-| Dwarf = ' ' Dwarf I: Show Capturables Chance of a Duplicate Spawn - 57% ---- Dwarf II: Show Capturables Chance of a Duplicate Spawn - 12% ---- Dwarf III: Show Capturables Chance of a Duplicate Spawn - 6% ---- Dwarf IV: Show Capturables Chance of a Duplicate Spawn - 10% Monday - Darklander Dungeon Highlander = ' ' Highlander I: Show Capturables ---- Highlander II: Show Capturables ---- Highlander III: Show Capturables ---- Highlander IV: Show Capturables ---- |-| Darklander = ' ' Darklander I: Show Capturables ---- Darklander II: Show Capturables ---- Darklander III: Show Capturables ---- Darklander IV: Show Capturables ---- Tuesday - Paragon Punishment Champion = ' ' Champion I: No Capturables ---- Champion II: Show Capturables ---- Champion III: Show Capturables ---- Champion IV: Show Capturables ---- |-| Paragon = ' ' Paragon I: No Capturables ---- Paragon II: Show Capturables ---- Paragon III: Show Capturables ---- Paragon IV: Show Capturables ---- ---- Wednesday Goblin = ' ' Goblin I : Show Capturables ---- Goblin II : Show Capturables ---- Goblin III : Show Capturables ---- Goblin IV: Show Capturables ---- |-| Undead = ' ' Undead I: Show Capturables ---- Undead II: Show Capturables ---- Undead III: Show Capturables ---- Undead IV: Show Capturables ---- Category:Blog posts ---- Thursday Lizardman = ' ' Lizardman I: Show Capturables ---- Lizardman II: Show Capturables ---- Lizardman III: Show Capturables ---- Lizardman IV: Show Capturables ---- |-| Ape = ' ' Ape I: Show Capturables ---- Ape II: Show Capturables ---- Ape III: Show Capturables ---- Ape IV: Show Capturables ---- Friday - Easterners Endgame Westerner = ' ' Westerner I: Show Capturables ---- Westerner II: Show Capturables ---- Westerner III: Show Capturables ---- Westerner IV: Show Capturables ---- |-| Easterner = ' ' Easterner I: Kaito, The Broken Blade (Base Recruit Rate: 15%, Recruit Increment Rate: 15%), Melee, R2/3 Easterner IV: Ao Shun, The Cerulean Sky (Base Recruit Rate: 5%, Recruit Increment Rate: 5%), Melee, R4/4 Sojobo, Kurama Tengu (Base Recruit Rate: 5%, Recruit Increment Rate: 5%), Ranged, R4/5 Oniroku, The Unchained (Base Recruit Rate: 5%, Recruit Increment Rate: 5%), Melee, R4/4 Maja, Shadowstep (Base Recruit Rate: 5%, Recruit Increment Rate: 5%), Melee, R4/4 ---- Saturday - Undead Oubliette Darklander = ' ' Darklander I: Show Capturables ---- Darklander II: Show Capturables ---- Darklander III: Show Capturables ---- Darklander IV: Show Capturables ---- |-| Undead = ' ' Undead I: Show Capturables ---- Undead II: Show Capturables ---- Undead III: Show Capturables ---- Undead IV: Show Capturables ---- Recommendations My personal opinion on the best souls: * Wisdom - Nemi, Fist of the Master - decent wisdom with alot of other states to improve commanders * Tanks - Vok, Avatar of Mok - it's practically a Buzz 3*+ or a Buzz 4* * Damage - Gavin, High Templar - Best soul you can farm for full offense All the rest can be used for Hero-ing strong commandeers depending on the role Category:Chapters Category:Daily Chapters |}